Five Nights in Hell
by iforgetmyusernames
Summary: A girl named Alice needs a job to fit her online college schedule. As she looked at the ad she thought the job wouldn't be hard, right? Wrong. So. Very. Wrong. There are dark secrets that the employees are trying to save her from, but Freddy thinks she could be fun to mess with. Read to uncover the secrets along with the precious new guard. You better be ready for Freddy.
1. Here We Go…

The crisp fall air blew harshly across my face. I continued to slowly walk towards the dark and gloomy building. Slight flickers of light could be seen through the window as a neon sign flashed on and off that displayed 'Welcome'. I swore under my breath as my lanyard fell out of my pocket as I fumbled around for the front door key. The small silver key roughly turned sideways as the door gave a rusty 'click'. I pushed the heavy metal door open, making sure to lock it behind me, as I unwound my gray infinity scarf from my neck and headed towards the reception room.

My black low heel boots made a dull 'thud' each step I took. I looked around to take in my surroundings. The room was a wide rectangle shape, the floors were made of wood which was dusty and cracked in some areas. The peach paint was peeling off the walls, and balloon wallpaper trim only covered about 46% of the room in torn strips by the ceiling. I made my way to a hostess podium made of pine and metal, which was leaning awkwardly to the left, there seemed to be some sort of water damage to the base on that side. I rummaged through the drawers until I found what I was looking for. My fingers gently traced around the inside of a drawer, which could only be opened about half way. I was careful, you don`t know what could be in these old drawers. I grabbed another set of keys, a yellow legal pad that was ripped in a corner and had sloppy writing on half of the front page.

In smudged blue ink it read,_ "Hey. I hope you found this okay, I wasn`t sure if I gave good enough instructions when I called. Um, the keys in this drawer open the lockers in the security office, and you should probably walk there while you're reading this. Make sure to turn the power save feature on after you get situated and receive my phone instructions, okay? At night apparently they need to conserve power or something. That`s really important, you'll probably be yelled at if you don't.-' _I looked up from the page and began to speed walk through the hallway. I heard the scrape of a mop bucket being dragged across the floor in the party room. _'That must be the janitor… I think his name is Felix? I don`t exactly remember…'_I thought to myself as I peeked around a corner. Even though the lights were on, it was sort of unnerving in here. I coughed after I took in a deep breath of musty air. _'Oh there better not be much mold, I`ll be sneezing all night. I'll have to bring some allergy pills tomorrow_' I tucked a piece of my light brown, dark blonde hair behind my ear that fell out from my tight bun on the back of my head.

I continued to walk ahead the wood floor was now a cream tile. It seemed like it was ceramic or something along those lines, definitely not a good quality stone tile, I really like heavy stone tiles. I jogged ahead as I saw a flash from a room just down the hall, was that the buzzing of a fan too? I hope so, that should help circulate the air and help my poor sinuses. Allergies can seriously go suck a big one. In front of me I saw a poster, maybe a 9.8" by 13"? It was bent at the edges, and a piece of white tape fell off of one of the sides. There was an eerie looking animatronic on it. The large furry brown bear was sort of smiling, and large text said 'Let`s Party!' I shivered slightly as I took a left into the small room, animatronics have always made me feel on edge.

I looked around the space and frowned, it was a little cramped, but there was a really comfy looking office chair in the back by a tall tan filing cabinet. I glanced down at the keys in my hand, and placed them by a monitor on the front room wide built-in desk. It clearly was made of a cheaper material, there were dents and scratches across the front…. Was that a long scratch leading out to the door? It was sort of deep and jagged, like someone dragged a knife across it, maybe a support hook of some kind? I looked up and saw a cork board being held up by two small gold hooks. Maybe it was scratched by those when they were trying to hang the board up… but the scratch looked like it was made by something bigger. I shook my head and looked up at the wall._ 'You're just nervous'_ I told myself._ 'This isn`t a horror movie, there aren't people running around with meat hooks to hang you up by your shoulders. You need to lay off the murder mysteries there Sherlock'._ There were bent posters attached to the cork board by pushpins, there were three that showed each of the animatronics.

I did some research about this place, I could not find much about it though. All I know is that there was an issue with the old location, so they had to scrap some of their animatronics and move to a new building. Their other animatronics had a few incidents where they bugged out and there were some law suits that occurred. I could never find details of what occurred during the incidents though; it was covered up pretty well on the internet at least. I`m pretty sure they were in debt from that, the interior looks like it has not been updated since the early 90`s. My pay is not all that great either, but what can I say, I have to pay for college somehow. I shook my head and sat back in the black CEO looking chair, I need to concentrate and read those directions. I glanced at the clock as I sank into the chair, _'Ohh, it IS comfy!'_ I thought as I swiveled back and forth with a stupid smile on my face like Lenny from Shark Tale. I shook my head again, propped my feet up on the desk, and placed the legal pad on my lap._ 'Okay, focus Miss ADHD, come on. It`s 11:15pm, you need to read what you have to do.' _

_'Once you get into the office open the top drawer of the cabinet'_ I took the keys into my right hand while holding the legal pad in my left, spun the chair around, and opened the top drawer. I reached up and over a little bit to get my forearm into the drawer, I was too lazy to stand up. My fingers traced around the empty drawer until they rested on a cold soft thin plastic. Whatever was behind it was pretty cold. I lifted the object out, it was a tablet with a black leather life proof case and built in screen cover. Since it was cold I assumed it has not been used for about a day or so. I closed the drawer, spun the chair around, and placed the tablet on the front table._ 'Okay, next step.'_ I thought as I looked back down to the yellow paper.

_'There should be a tablet thing in there, if it`s not then look in the party room or find Felix, he should still be there. Okay, so the company is really freaking cheap, so they got a lousy ass monitor tablet for the security cameras. Don`t ask me why they did instead of getting a good forever-powered system. Oh yeah, by the way, everything electronic in that building is on a power save mode after midnight, so you better hurry up if you`re just reading this and it`s getting close to midnight. On the tablet there will be an icon at the bottom of the screen that shows the building power. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LET THAT SHIT RUN OUT MAN. Conserve the power, check the cameras just a few times probably every two minutes, and only shut the emergency doors on your left and right when absolutely necessary. Hopefully you won`t have to use them, but I doubt that. There are lights on the doors that show you the area around the windows since the other lights in the hallway will automatically be dimmed or shut off. So the bot things here are… pretty temperamental I`m not going to lie. Felix says that they like to be called by their names, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I call them Purple Ass, Duckface, and Fredfuck though… I wouldn`t recommend that to you though, I don`t think they like that… or me. So, that`s pretty much all you need to know about the tech stuff tonight. And you should probably open the bottom drawer of the cabinet, I left something in there for you since you`re a newbie. I`ll be calling you around midnight to finish up these instructions. My hand is cramping, my shift is almost over, and I`m gonna go get some tacos.~Mike Schmidt'_

I put the legal pad down on the table next to the tablet, picked up the keys, and opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet behind me. As the drawer slid open, I saw a large piece of metal… why did he give me a crowbar? I picked it up and placed it in the corner by the desk. I closed the drawer and jumped as a black phone rang on the desk.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, obviously spooked by the sudden loud ringing of the older phone. I picked up the phone and shakily held it up to my ear, waiting for the other person to speak first.

"Hey…you there?" A deep-ish voice came from the phone.

"U-Uh, yeah, I`m here. I got your note thing too." I breathed out, glad it was not a physco killer voice that was talking to me.

"Cool. Okay, so you did you get all of that? Anything I need to go over?" I heard a faint echo of a television from his end of the line in the background. He must be watching the news.

"Yeah, I get it. What do I need the crowbar for though?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and glanced over at the piece of metal.

A deep chuckle sounded from his end. "Oh trust me, you`ll be thanking me for that in a few hours if the power goes out. You`ll figure it out. I just hope you do really well with horror movies, maybe that place won`t haunt your nightmares so bad."

I scrunched my eyebrows in a confused expression, he seemed a little cryptic. I did not understand what he meant. "Um… I do decent with them I guess…" I trailed off as I glanced into the left hall at a flickering ceiling light, he was right, the owners must be really cheap.

"Good, good. So you`re going to be there for a while, I would go with Felix to the kitchen and stock your little shack up with some munchies. I put some Hot Pockets and Mountain Dew in the fridge, hope you like those. For some reason the kitchen stays powered throughout the night, probably because of the food. You had the grand tour the other day right?" He asked, it was getting a little harder to understand him, there was some static in the lines now or something. I guess the power must be shutting off soon.

I nodded, but then remembered we were on the phone. He couldn`t see me, duh. "Yeah, Felix gave me the tour the other day the bots were in the back though I guess. I guess he didn`t want them to be out while I was there or something?" I shrugged as I looked around the room.

I heard him crack his knuckles on the other end, I had that bad habit too. That is the reason why I am a size 8 ring, I thought as I looked down at my man knuckles.

"Okay, well I`m gonna let you go do that. It's almost midnight, you might want to be quick about it. If you need anything here is my number, just text me and I`ll add you to my contacts. I live in an apartment not far from there. If you feel like you can`t handle it or something goes wrong, call me before you call anyone else okay?" His voice was firm, it seemed like there was a sympathetic feel to it too though.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, opened the message system and fired off a message to him once he gave me his number.

"Okay, I got it. Your name is Alice right?" I heard the faint click of a keyboard, he must have a Blackberry or something.

"Yep." I said quickly as I entered his name into my contacts.

I heard the television change a channel in his room, there was something about cars on now.

"Sweet. Well, good luck newbie. If you make it tonight we`ll have to go party or something tomorrow." Mike chuckled into the phone.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I`m gonna go now." I checked the clock, it was 11:42pm.

"You better be ready for Freddy. Good luck."

A click from my phone signaled that he had hung up. I laughed quietly, he seemed cool. As I stood up from what will be my nest for the next six or so hours, I cracked my shoulders and headed out to find Felix. After a few minutes of searching I found him in the kitchen, how convenient.

"Hey there newbie, ready for your first night? It starts pretty soon." His southern British accent rang out from across the kitchen.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah I guess, I`m sort of nervous. Mike has me on edge from the way he talks about this place."

I reached into the white retro fridge and grabbed three Mountain Dews, four Hot Pockets of various flavors, two apples, two waters, and a bag of gold fish from the cabinet above. Hopefully this would be enough, I eat when I get stressed.

Felix`s deep chuckle came closer to me as I closed the cabinet. "It shouldn`t be that bad, mate. The mechanic did some programming on the bots yesterday; they should not be as active as usual for a day or two." He leaned against the fridge and looked at me with his warm hazel eyes. "Mike was planning to work with you for your first shift so you had someone incase anything happened. But he has to do some stuff for the boss later tonight, and they should not bother you too much."

I took a deep breath and let it out, I was working myself up over nothing. "Well that`s a relief."

I heated up the hot pockets and said goodbye to Felix, then returned to my little hobbit hole. I arranged everything around me in a neat order so I would not trip on anything if I had to skedaddle really fast. I wrapped a large fuzzy blanket around me and placed the crowbar near my chair. I jumped as the power went into conserve mode with a loud bell. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily as I looked at the screen. Everything was pretty quiet except for the hum of the power supply near the supply closet.

Suddenly I heard it. Loud, heavy, slow mechanical footsteps. My heart lurched into my throat as I chewed on the corner of a pizza Hot Pocket. My eyes darted to the backroom camera view, where three freaking large shadows moved through the doorway. I saw the 8 freaking feet tall animatronics take their place on stage.

Holy shit.

Here we go…


	2. Night 1

Silence.

I could feel my pulse hammering throughout my entire body. My breathing was rapid but still somehow quiet. All I could do was stare at the main stage. The three metal and fur giants just stared to the back of the party room. The lights from behind their eyes seemed dim, I guess their energy settings were set low afterall. I hope that means they would leave me alone for the most part like Mike promised. I glanced to the clock, then to the doors. It was 12:03am, and I just had that paranoid feeling.

It is 2:38am. I had consumed two Hot Pockets, half of a water, one and a half Mountain Dews, three handfuls of Goldfish, and I was finishing up an apple. The animatronics have not moved an inch since they first positioned themselves on the stage. I knew I would not be able to entirely calm down while I was on shift, but I am a lot calmer than I expected I would be.

**_Clink...clink...CLANG…_**

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed as I snatched up the tablet.

**Chica was gone.**

My hand grew instantly clammy, my heart began to race, and it was getting difficult to breathe. I frantically switched between screens, she was in the dining hall staring at the stage. I dimmed everything within the little room, hopefully I would not draw attention to myself if everything was darker. I opened the ham and cheese Hot Pocket and began to quietly eat it, glancing at the doors and cameras.

**_Shuffle...shuffle…_**

I checked the camera again.

**_Bonnie moved to the bathroom doorway._**

I held my breath for a second or two, then let it out. Okay… so two of the three bots were out, that`s fine, I can handle this. Freddy is not active, so I think I am fine. Mike told me the other day that if Freddy starts to move, you better watch every single little thing, or you will be in big trouble. I knew that the robots do not see me as a human, and that if they found me they would probably do something to me. Mike said just to be careful, I guess he was a night guard too. He was fired by a supervisor for tampering with the bots, but the owner hired him back a few weeks later. He never said why.

**_CLANG_**

I whipped my head around to the left door, there was a shadow coming from down the hall. I wheeled my chair over to it, whatever happened to be there a second ago was gone. I looked down the right hall, no one was there either. I checked the cameras, Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was at... Pirate`s Cove? I`ve never heard about that before, I wonder if something else was in there. The sign said out of order, so hopefully whatever was in there would just stay put for the night. I clicked back to the dining room, Freddy was gone... FREDDY WAS GONE?!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit….fuckaduckfuckaduckfuckaduck….." I clicked on every single camera as fast as I could. I was terrified. Normally I try not to swear, but holy crap was I scared. My forehead broke out into a sweat, my hands felt like waterlogged sponges, and I really just wanted to go home and take a nice warm shower. I clicked on every camera, once, twice, three times. Where the hell was Freddy?! I saw Chica and Bonnie, but Freddy was nowhere to be seen. I clicked to every camera one more time, then I found him. He was outside of Pirate's Cove.

"What were you doing in there?" I whispered as I stared at the camera.

**_SSSHHHIIIFFFF click_** Freddy's head moved as it made a mechanical panning sound, and was staring straight into the camera.

I immediately switched the camera to another view, Bonnie and Chica were back on stage. They were facing eachother like they were talking. Could they do that? They probably could, I bet there is a chip in them that allows one bot to send a message to the other or something. As I watched them, Bonnie's head snapped up and met my gaze, soon followed by Chica. Once again I panicked and switched the camera.

**A few hours later…**

Ever since the strange staring and mild movement a few hours ago, there has not really been anything of note. I glanced at the clock, it was 5:23am. So close to my shift being over! I put my feet up on the desk and checked all of the cameras again, everyone was back on the stage. Freddy had been disappearing for intervals throughout the night, but he was back with his other robot siblings. They were like one big scary family. I packed up my food and put the crowbar back in the cabinet. I checked the power, I really should have done that more during the night. It was at 39% until blackout. There were times where I did not use the cameras that much, plus I did not even have to close the doors. I really hope that the bots will be this easy for the rest of the week.

**Buzz….BuzzBuzz…..Buzzzzzzzzz…..**

I took my phone out of my pocket, it was Mike.

**Mike:** hey, im comin down with the boss man to check some stuff he said you can go home now

I fist pumped, sweet! I was getting pretty tired too, so I responded as fast as I could.

**Alice:** Sweet! How do I get past the three musketeers?

My phone buzzed just a minute after I sent the text. He was a fast responder, good.

**Mike:** there is an exit in the kitchen. go to the right of the room and book it to there. ill lock up when i get there. tell me how it went in the morning, youre probably pretty tired right now. night newbie, good job.

**Alice:** Okay, night oldie.

I bundled myself up and made sure everything was in it's position I found it in. I put the legal pad and pen with the tablet in the top drawer instead of in the reception area, I would have to get by the three amigos to put it back in its place. I don't think Mike would mind. I turned the lights off and jogged into the kitchen, quickly unlocking the door and running out to my car. As soon as I was in my car I blasted the heat and locked everything, I was still in a paranoid mood. I'll probably have to drink some relaxing tea before bed. I'm just glad tonight went how it did, according to Mike it could have been a lot worse. Whoo! Hot shower, hot tea, and warm bed here I come!

...

I could hear the building creak as I stood in front of it. To anyone else it would just look like a historic downtown building… but how wrong they would be. I began to slowly trudge to the front door. _'No one would understand… There are so many secrets hidden here… Ones that should never be found out. And if you do figure them out, oh you will never be able to leave.'_ I kicked a stone against the eroded stone brick exterior and examined the building. It was an old grayish brown brick, a slightly rusted sign hung above the entrance. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria!' I rolled my eyes and chuckled darkly. _If only they could know what lays beyond those doors._

I unlocked the heavy metal doors and pushed them with ease and stepped into my prison, but at least I had cell mates...dangerous ones.

**_Click…..Click…..shiffffff…shhhhhiiiiiiiifffff...click_**

I knew that sound all too well.

"Hello, Fredfuck." I emotionlessly greeted the large anamatronic that was entering the room from behind me.

"Mike." Was his curt reply.

There was a moment of silence, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"Who is the girl?" I could hear the groaning of the hinges in his jaw as he spoke.

I glanced over my shoulder, my bright blue eyes narrowing at his matching pair. "Someone you and your friends better not mess around with."

**_Click, click, click...ssssshhhiiiifffftttt_**

The large aristocratic bear's joints moved with a shifting sound as he tilted his head. "Is that the reason why you messed with our A.I. Levels yesterday?" His voice grew deeper, and more demonic. He never liked anyone messing with his stats, he never liked to be made weaker.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall near a window, looking out of the dirty tinted glass. "She just needs some money, so leave her alone and make sure that she does not get involved."

The large robot was silent for a moment,I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking about. "I cannot promise that she will not be involved, look at what happened to you." He sneered. "But I will not send anyone after her yet. She does not seem like a threat so far."

"She **isn't**." I barked back.

**_…..shiffffff….._**

The bear's mouth shifted into a cheshire cat grin. "Protective of your kind aren't you?"

**_…shhhhhiiiiiiiifffff...click...shhhiiifff..._**

Freddy moved closer to Mike, and moved his muzzle to the human's ear. "**Everyone** is a threat… no matter how innocent they seem...and we all learned that the hard way."

The heavy, slow footsteps of the bear faded away as he moved with his two companions from the stage to the back room. Mike listened around for another set of footsteps, a lighter set, a much quicker set. But he heard none. He shrugged and made his way into the office. The head honcho should be here soon, and apparently there was much to discuss.


	3. Renovations, Arguments, and Fix Him

**Buzz….BuzzBuzz…..Buzzzzzzzzz…..**

I turned over and slapped my hand against my bedside stand.

**Buzz….BuzzBuzz…..Buzzzzzzzzz…..**

"Wwwwhhhhaaattt, dooo yyooouuu waaannntttt…?" I sleepily groaned as I moved my hand around the decorative oak crate to grab my cell phone.

"Ugh.."

**Oldie (Mikey)**: rise and shine princess, come on down to the most magical place on earth! I got your uniform from the big man today

"Sweet." I groggily mumbled as I texted back.

**Alice**: Okay, give me 40 min, I'll be there.

I got out of bed and went straight to the shower. When I got out I put on a Harry Potter shirt that had a Snape quote on it, silver jeans, and black tennis shoes. I braided my hair straight down the back and put a silver flower clip on the side. I brushed my teeth and hooked a tiny pouch onto my belt where I put my wallet, then slipped my phone into my left pocket. I walked to my front room and grabbed the Mountain Dew from last night, then locked my door as I left.

When I reached the parking lot on the ground floor, the security guard greeted me, and I got on my black and silver Vespa with chrome accents. It was decently warm today, so why not. It was about a ten minute ride until I got off, parked, and went inside.

The reception room looked different from last night. The old strips of wallpaper were stripped, there looked like there was a fresh coat of paint on the walls. The wood looked like it was power washed with a bleach solution, and there were about six cans of wood refinisher in the corner of the room. I carefully hopped across the room on the dry spots and cautiously walked into the dining room.

"Hey there newbie!" Mike's voice rang out from nowhere.

I kept looking around confused and blinking owlishly.

"Up here squirt." He chuckled.

I looked above the main stage and saw mike stapling a new crimson curtain to the stage top border. He put the staple gun on a shelf on the ladder, then walked over to me.

"Good news, sunshine! The big man made some arrangements, and we're gonna open again!" He smiled slightly.

I smiled wide, "That's great!"

"I know! So since we are going to be open during the day, a lot of new jobs need filled. Since you're already employed, you can get first pick!" There was a strange look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something that was bothering him.

I tilted my head to the side. "New job? Like what?"

"Well, chefs are a good paying position. If you do well maybe you can be catering coordinator!" His strange look intensified, why did he want me to change position?

"Can I just stay my same position? The hours are nice and it fits my schedule because of my college classes." I replied.

His mouth turned into a thin line, and his eyes got a bit darker. "I just think… that it would be best if you stayed away from the animatronics… I'm sure you've found out by now that they're not the safest."

I paused and thought, but then responded. "Well… that is true… but nothing that bad has happened yet. I mean yeah I get scared shitless, but it's a really easy job. It fits my hours and pays better than my old jobs."

He took in my words as he stared at me warily. "Okay… but I really want you to think about it, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. Mike smiled in return then went back to fixing the stage. I thought about the three animatronics, they weren't really that bad I think. Sure their sunken eyes made me feel a little nervous, but I'm sure that could be a lot worse.

"W-W-Welcome kids! To F-Freddy F-Fazbear's Pizzeria!" A deep but bubbly cartoon voice roared. There were static glitches that made the voice sort of stammer.

I probably jumped five feet in the air and my face was definitely pale. _'HOLY CRAP WHAT?!'_ I thought as I clutched my chest. I immediately looked up at Mike, he was glaring daggers into the inside right of the stage. He looked over at me with an apologetic glance.

"Sorry! My bad! Just testing Freddy! He hasn't talked in a while so I'm trying to fix the stutter in his voice box." Felix's voice rang out from behind the curtain.

"W-We here at F-Freddy's would like-like to welcome our n-new member! Say hi to Alice!" The voice rang out again.

I froze, was Felix programming it to welcome me when the store opened? I know there is not a large staff here, maybe it was just a nice company gesture. Or was he just joking around and putting in a greeting to test the voice? Either way, it was a bit unnerving.

**"Felix."** Mike's voice barked. His eyes dark and narrowed, his mouth in a gimace.

"Y-Yeah, I know, I'm working on it…" Felix nervously replied, it sounded like he was struggling with something.

A few minutes later Felix came out from inside the area of the stage, wiping oil from his hand and motioning for me to follow him. We walked to the watch out area and he handed me a bag.

"Here's your uniform, there's two sets in there at least." His hand extended and I took the gray bag from him.

"Thanks." I replied as I opened it up. There was a gray security guard shirt with a black and gold security logo embroidered into the left side above a breast pocket. There were nice black pants, and a gray lined jacket with a black hat that read 'Security' in gold embroidery. It was actually really pretty for a uniform. Felix handed me two large silver flashlights and a packet of larger batteries. They must be for if the power runs out, that's really nice that they provide them.

"There is not really a set style of shoes that you should wear. Just no open toe sandals, flip flops, and they must be mostly black with no colorful colors. I recommend dressy tennis shoes in case you need to move fast. If you don't have pair then go get one, and bring them in during the day. If you keep the receipt we can put it in as a write off for work." Felix explained as he fidgeted with something on the desk.

I smiled at him. "Sweet! Thank you!" I hugged him and closed the bag.

"Hey, are you free for a few hours? I'm cleaning up everything and I would really like some help. If you fill out an hour log and put it in the security room tonight, the boss should pick it up and give you some extra money. I can't say how much it would be per hour, but money is money." He glanced over at me, I could tell he really wanted help with everything.

I smiled and nodded. "It's a good thing I like renovating."

Felix grinned and moved out into the reception room. I joined him after I changed into some junk clothes. I had an ACDC shirt on that had some purple paint smudges on it. I put on some black torn jean shorts, and I put on a pair of crocks with my socks. I went out to help Felix. He was wearing a light blue shirt from a color run that had dried paint spots everywhere on it, slightly ripped up jeans, and some cheap looking shoes. We sanded the base of the hostess stand and attached a decorative metal base to hide the water damage. We opened the windows fully and turned on the fans hanging from the ceiling. We put down a base coat of a deep oak colored varnish, and then went into the dining hall for a break. It took about three hours to do everything.

Felix chugged about half of his water bottle and reached in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through his cash. He nudged my arm to get me to look at him while I was drinking my water.

"Hey, want to go get lunch? I know a good café just down the street, it shouldn't be that busy right about now." He asked as he put his wallet back in his back pocket.

I smiled as I glanced over at him. "Sure, sounds good."

We walked out to the back of the building and then down the street, Felix opened the door for me and we were greeted by a very nice waitress. Soon the food was brought out to us and we started to eat and talk, it was a nice time.

...

I finished sweeping the stage and put the broom back in the storage closet. I walked back to the dining hall to make sure the curtain was not crooked. I nodded as I approved the placement. I walked back onto the stage and heard Freddy walk out.

"What the hell was that back there?!" I growled as I spun around to face him.

**Shifff…** "What? You didn't like my little greeting?" His muzzle shifted up into an evil smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "Of course I didn't! What the hell Freddy?! I told you to keep her out of this! All she needs to know is that you are just a robot, nothing else!"

Freddy's grin grew wider, wilder, and more demonic. "Oh, come on Mikey-boy! Why can't she be included in on the fun?"

I practically snarled at the idiotic bot. "Because! You and everyone know, as well as I do, that none of this is fun! We are in a prison! A prison we will never be able to escape! I want to save her from that! She has a chance to be normal! To eventually meet someone and have a family! She could have a regular life, why would you want to take that away from her?! You of all… things?!" I was about to call him a person, but he wasn't, not anymore.

...

Freddy noticed what Mike said. His eyes glowed brighter as his A.I. levels increased. He. Was. Not. A. THING. In one swift movement his clunky arm shot out and grabbed Mike by the throat, hoisting him up into the air. Mike was not surprised, this happens a lot when Freddy's past was brought up.

"Do NOT call me a 'thing'. Do not even refer to me as anything!" Freddy roared in Mike's face.

Mike's breath was slowly being cut away from him, his face was turning a shade of red. In one second Freddy coiled his arm and threw Mike across the stage. Instead of hitting the wall, he slammed into a limping piece of metal and red fur.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Foxy screeched at Freddy.

"Oh shut up, Junk Yard!" Freddy hissed at the broken fox.

Foxy glared at the bear, he could not talk back. His voice box was corroded from years of isolation in Pirate's Cove. He had no one to talk to, therefore he was left alone with his thoughts for years on end. Foxy gently stood Mike up from his crumpled pile on the ground. Foxy was softer than a brick wall, but most of his fur and padding had been eaten away by moths. When Mike was thrown into him some of Foxy's exposed endoskeleton ripped open Mike's skin.

"Shit…"Mike hissed gently as he looked at the cuts on his arms. He glared at Freddy but then hopped off the stage, running to the security office and shut the doors. He knew Foxy could handle this, but you could never be too careful. Foxy's exposed eye glowed brighter as his A.I. level increased. Freddy and Foxy were squaring off.

"What's wrong, Captain? Did the parrot get your tongue?" Freddy raised his eyebrow as he stepped closer to the broken down pirate.

Foxy just narrowed his good eye at the large bear. Normally he would come up with a witty backlash, but if he tried to move his jaw it would just swing sadly. He was a mess. Many of his bolts were missing and his right arm was very close to falling off. The tip of his hook was missing and most of his wires hung out of his left side. Freddy just sickly smiled at the sad sight. By this time Bonnie and Chica had come out of hiding and looked at Foxy with sympathetic glances. Freddy told them that Foxy was not to be trusted, and he deserved to rot in Pirate's Cove for what he did to that child so many years ago. Chica and Bonnie felt that Foxy had learned his lesson, and he should be fixed up. Freddy felt that Foxy needed to just be destroyed all together. Back then Foxy was almost as popular as Freddy, and that was not okay with Freddy at all.

Foxy held his ground and screeched back at Freddy. He felt so useless. Sometimes he wished he would just be scrapped, but he always hoped that there would be someone who would look at the situation differently, and save him. The years of isolation really did a toll on Foxy's self-esteem. Any insult or remark from anyone would really just tire him out and make him crawl back into his corner. He never used to be like that before. He used to be the proud pirate captain. He used to smile and adventure with children all day long, but those years were over. There was even talk about keeping him in the storage room, and then removing Pirate's Cove completely. Foxy didn't want that, but he had no choice. He had no say in the matter, literally.

Freddy's loud footsteps rang throughout the room as he dashed to Foxy.

"NO FREDDY!" Chica and Bonnie cried as Freddy slammed his right fist into the center of Foxy.

Foxy doubled over, his joints screeching as he bent. He was leaking oil, a lot of it, probably the last of what he had.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Felix came dashing into the room and bounded onto the stage. He was followed closely by Mike. The two held Freddy back, along with the help from Chica and Bonnie.

"Freddy! You need to stop!" Bonnie yelled.

Freddy just growled and continued to push towards Foxy. Foxy looked up at him with dim eyes, he needed to be fixed this time, or else he really might be out of commission. Mike was able to get into the back of Freddy and put him in standby mode. Freddy's eyes dimmed, everyone knew he was going to be pissed when he woke up. Everyone helped Foxy up and took him to the back room, sadly they did not have the correct parts or enough money to fix him entirely, but they had enough resources to keep him functioning for a bit longer.

Felix cleaned up the oil from Foxy's leaking tubes, and capped most of the exposed wires from his side with electrical tape so nothing in the cove would catch on fire if he short circuited. Felix grimaced as he shoved the right arm close to Foxy's body and tightened the bolts with a sickening squeak. After he was done re-arranging most of Foxy's internal structure, he sewed up most of the holes on foxy that exposed the worst damage to the exoskeleton. There were still some tears on his right arm and chest, but his left arm looked much better. If there was ever any money put into the budget, Felix would want it being put towards the animatronics first, especially Foxy. Most of the work that was done today was completed with donated supplies from local businesses; people did care about this place, even though they did not know the secrets.

The door creaked open and everyone heard the light footsteps entering the main hall.

"Hello? Mike? Felix?" Alice's voice called out to them.

Felix looked over at Mike with a panic in his eyes. Mike nodded, he knew Felix did not want Alice to know the truth either. Mike jogged out to meet her in the main hall while Felix fixed Foxy. Bonnie and Chica sat next to their brother with regret in their eyes. There was so much they wish could be changed. Foxy just closed his eyes and waited to be hauled back off to the cove.


	4. Relationships

I began to walk into the main party room, until Mike ran out to me and grabbed my arm

"You don't have to work tonight." Mike said quickly as he led me out to the reception front door entrance.

I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at him. "Why?"

Mike looked down at me. "I'm taking your shift tonight, I need to monitor some things. You wouldn't understand, it's tech stuff."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him. _'What did he mean by that? I'm not stupid, I`m really good with computers or whatever he's talking about.' _I crossed my arms and scoffed. "I will have you know that I am very capable of understanding 'tech stuff'."

Mike rolled his bright blue eyes. "Yeah. Just go home and relax, okay junior?"

My narrowed eyes turned into a glare._'Can you believe this guy? I mean, wow! I`m not three years old!'_ Mike started to push me towards the door, but I turned towards him and started to walk forward, forcing him to go back. "Okay, you know what?! I thought you were pretty cool, I thought you were a chill big bro kind of guy, but this is just ridiculous! I am not three! I can handle it!" I started to raise my voice, which did not happen often. I glared at his face, which I was very close to despite the obvious height difference; I was on my tip toes pointing my finger into his chest.

He held his hands up in mock defense. "Yeah, yeah princess. I get it. I just don't think tonight would be the best night for you to work, okay? Kinda looking out for you here." He was obviously getting a little worked up too.

I backed down but continued to scowl at him. "Okay. Let's compromise. How about we BOTH work tonight? You can take care of your geeky technology, and I can keep my eyes on the bots."

All I got in response for a few seconds was a debating face. It seemed like he was calculating something in his head, coming up with a plan. I began to tap my foot with obvious impatience, which escalated into humming the dreaded Jeopardy theme song. He finally sighed, obviously extremely annoyed.

"Okay. You can work it with me. But I do not want you to go out of that office. We will both have a walkie-talkie, and you better respond to me immediately when I ask something. If I tell you to do something, you do it. There will be absolutely no exceptions to that rule, do you understand?" He was attempting to give off a sense of dominance, superiority, but not in a snobby way.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him, turned 180 degrees, and marched out the door. I heard him grumble the words 'smart-ass' on my way out. I smiled triumphantly and rode my Vespa home.

...

I lathered an excessive amount of soap onto my hands as I scrubbed off the remainder of Foxy's oil off of my hands and into the sink. He was better now, I lowered his A.I levels so he would not overheat but did not put him into a standby or sleep mode, which was always reserved for last option. Bonnie and Chica stayed with him for about a half hour in the cove, and then returned to wandering the rooms. Chica mostly stared at Mike, who was finishing the last coat of varnish on the stage. Bonnie strummed a few chords on his guitar to relax while I figured out a way to ventilate the room. I looked up at Mike who looked at the stage once more, he was still grumbling to himself.

"What have you been muttering for the past fifteen minutes?" I asked him as I climbed a ladder and opened a small rectangular window.

Mike frowned. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "You're lying." I tried to think about what might have happened. _'I wonder if Alice knows.' _I thought as I looked around, but I couldn't find her.

"She went home if you were wondering. I told her I didn't want her working, and she threw a fit. So now we're going to both be working the night shift." Mike grumbled.

_'Ohhh… so that's what this is about. He wants to protect her, cute.'_ I grinned wide as I looked down at him, turning around on the ladder so I was facing him. "You tsundre little shit."

Mike immediately looked up at me and rolled his eyes with a glare. "You annoying little shit."

I laughed. As soon as I said that he responded so fast and angrily, it was so obvious. I tapped my chin as I looked at him, picturing them together. She had long sandy hair, probably about 5' 5'', with royal blue eyes. She was thin but not stick- like thin, she seemed slightly muscular. I nodded as I pictured them together, they would be cute.

"I could toottalllyyy sseee iiittt~!" I said in a sing-song voice as I opened a few more windows, then climbed down the ladder.

"I could totally see you fall off a cliff." Mike barked.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "You're also an asshole. I sure hope she doesn't put up with that. You need some sense knocked into your empty head."

"What do you mean?! Of course I have sense! I have enough sense to know that she shouldn't be coming back here, and she needs to get the hell out! She's going to get ripped to shreds here if she decides to look into things! What if she finds out about them, huh? That they're actually kids? That they aren't even programmed and have killed countless people, in most cases just for fun! I can't protect her for long, you know if she finds out enough that she will be a target. Even when she leaves this building she will never be safe. I don't want anyone else to have to live with that every day." Mikes voice grew louder and louder, he punched a wall at the end of his little speech and his hand began to bleed a little. He was very passionate about keeping this secret within the 'Fazbear Family'. He was relentless about keeping outsiders in their place.

I sighed as I sat down next to him in a chair. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. I don't want anyone else involved too if we can help it. But you know as well as I do that it gets lonely here, all we have is each other. Not saying it's a bad thing… but would it really be that bad if they were willing to join?"

Mike laughed harshly and sarcastically. "Who in their right mind would want to join? I bet she hates it here. Sure it's fine and dandy during the day… but at night…" He buried his face into his hands as he sat down next to me.

"I remember what I told myself as I picked up that ad. It looked easy enough, it was easy money and I was a lazy kid. But on the first night I was in for the shock of my life. They were coming out of nowhere, and _his_ message left me paranoid as it was in the beginning of the night. I couldn't breathe once that clock struck 6 am. I was so relieved. But I was desperate for the money, I needed it so bad. Each night I would come back and say it would be alright, it would just be five nights. I would count down each night. With every clue and secret I found they would become more active. They knew I was learning about them, and so did management. When I got fired for tampering with the robots out of some sort of psychotic breakdown and paranoia, I was so relieved. I went home and just cried. I laid down on my couch and stared at the ceiling, I wouldn't have to come back. But little did I know that it wasn't just five nights at a haunted pizzeria. It was five nights at hell. The demons had a taste for me, but they wanted more. I was hired back because of the knowledge I should have never looked for. Now I can't escape, I can't be normal ever again. And the scariest part is that I'm not caring as much anymore. I'm not as scared anymore. This has become a new normal for me, but I don't want it to be. I don't want to be like them…" Mike trailed off as he clenched his teeth. I knew it was because he was on the verge of tears. I did my best to calm him down and soothe him, this happened periodically. After a while he retired to his bunk in the employees lounge and attempted to take a nap.

I sighed as I watched him walk into the back. _'I don't care what he says, he obviously needs someone that will be able to comfort him. He needs someone he can care for, and who will care for him too. _I walked into Pirate Cove and checked on Foxy, who put himself in sleep mode, then returned to the apartment Mike and I shared.

...

It was dark, really dark. I was sitting in the security room as my ears searched for the sounds I knew all too well. My heart was racing and my pulse was hammering so much that it actually hurt. I could feel my sanity slowly deteriorating, I was dying inside. I heard the deep chuckle ring out from the party room. The heavy footsteps followed, slowly advancing towards my position. The others were called off; it was just him and me. I was the prey, and he was the predator. This cycle has been repeating itself for who knows how long now.

**CLANG! CLANG! **

The power just went out. The power doors opened upwards with a powerful clang. I stared at the tablet in my hands with terror. I could see my horrified reflection. I was paper white, my blue eyes standing out because of the red puffy skin around them. My face was sunken in, my cheekbones were much more prominent now. I haven't eaten in many days, my count of sleepless nights was even longer. This was my life now, and there was no escape.

**_"Miiikkkeee…."_**

The demonically low voice rang out, reaching every crevice within the building. He was here. He was ready. It was time.

I couldn't even look up. I couldn't do anything at all. I couldn't even begin to describe how difficult it was to simply continue breathing. This was a fear like I have never experienced before. Hopefully it would be the last time. I felt warm tears fall down my face and land on the tablet as I slowly craned my stiff neck up, and looked at the ceiling. As I stared at the ceiling, I did something I have never done since I was a child. I began to silently pray. I did not pray to be saved; I knew that was an option that God himself could not possibly bestow within the most powerful of miracles. No. I prayed to die. I prayed for it to be swift and painless. _'I have suffered enough… please just be merciful and let me have this last wish..._

The tears rolled down my face in greater numbers within the next few seconds. I heard the footsteps stop right outside my door. I looked slowly to the right and saw him. Freddy Fazbear. His body looked like a shadow as the light within his eyes stared at me. The faint illumination was just enough to display his sinister grin, sharp teeth and all. The light grew brighter as he took the final step towards my door, one more and he would be in the room. His grin grew wider as he saw the tears on my face, I just made the game so much more entertaining for him. He moved closer as slowly as he could, savoring my reaction. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something positive for my last thought before I died.

I calmed down and prepared myself for his attack, but suddenly I heard something sprint down the left hall. The footsteps were lighter, much more agile than Freddy could ever imagine being with his body. I was pushed back harshly in my chair, causing it to roll back as far away from the bear as possible as something flew from the left to the right of the room through the doorways. I heard a shriek as metal collided. A slightly higher demonic snarl was made as Freddy was slammed into the wall, no doubt leaving a giant dent in it. The two growls continued, growing louder and louder as it carried into the front party room.

I slowly stood up, and made my way into the party room. I knew I would probably die, but I wanted to at least know what saved me from the first possible murder. I looked up at the stage to see Chica and Bonnie frozen in place, it seemed like they were horrified as well. All three of us looked at the center of the party room, two shades of brown fur were seen. One was much more of a red shade, it was obviously not Freddy. The robot was much taller than all of the others, slimmer too. The joints seemed a bit less clunky and just a bit more modern, it was probably the last animatronic made. Its hook glinted in the limited streams of moonlight from the rectangular windows near the ceiling. As time continued oil and frayed cloth bits began to litter the floor, short circuiting wires also joined. A flash of purple and yellow entered the fray as the two bigger animatronics were pulled apart.

Freddy was now his normal self, much more of his cloth was missing. His eyes were narrowed at the taller animatronic, whose eyes in turn were narrowed too.

"Why?! W-Why do y-ye do this to a-a-a-all o-o-of them?!T-T-T-The-They be s-s-simple humans! L-Leave the b-b-boy alone!" The tall animatronic shrieked at Freddy. His voice was extremely glitchy, much more so than all of the others, but you could still understand him. His cloth was ripped mostly off as well, and his eye patch was half in his ear. The metal in his left leg looked bent, he must stagger quite a bit when he walks, how in the world was he able to run so fast?

Freddy did not reply. His smirk simply stayed in place as he glared up at the fox-looking animatronic. The fox was obviously not going to receive an answer. Chica let the fox go, and he turned to me.

"I-I-I-I w-would get out of h-here lad. W-While we can r-restrain him…" His eyelids drooped a bit, as if he was a bit sad. "I-I-I hope I-I get to m-meet y-ye again… b-but I-I understand if y-ye would n-never return."

I was still in shock. This robot just saved my life. Bonnie and Chica also seemed to be calm at the moment… could it be possible that Freddy controls them or something, and the fox was able to save them for a bit? I pushed the thought out of my head, all I wanted to focus on was that I was alive. And it was all thanks to the damaged robot in front of me. I nodded and did something an insane person would not even be able to justify… I hugged the fox. I hugged him and nodded, then sprinted to retrieve my items. I picked up everything I could grab, not even caring if I was missing some things, and sprinted home. Obviously I was so shaken up that I could not sleep, but it was the most peaceful chaos I had ever endured in that place… I owed that fox my life.

...

I suddenly woke up as I fell asleep in the dream. But it was not a dream… it was a memory from the fourth night I worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria… and the first time I ever met my best animatronic friend. He saved my life, and I would never forget that, or him. Every night that I returned he would sit in the office with me, and make sure the others stayed in line, or at least did not hurt me. But as time went on, he became even more deteriorated, and we could not even carry on simple conversations. His voice box was probably rusted, and sometimes his joints would not even be able to move. I felt horrible, but I could not do a thing. Every night I would go into his cove, sometimes accompanied by Chica or Bonnie, and just talk to him. He would be able to shake or nod his head to questions we had, or if we asked a yes or no opinion of his. Eventually he could not even get out a crackled, distorted laugh. The only way we could be able to tell if he was laughing would be to look into his eyes, they would glow a slight gold if he thought something was funny.

My eyes began to tear up and my throat began to tighten when I thought about him. He was probably the one who had it the worst here. He was constantly bullied by Freddy, and he was not even capable of defending himself anymore. I don't know what I would do if I could no longer move or talk, that would be one of the worst ways to exist. Thankfully throughout the years Felix and I were able to fix Foxy up a bit, and he could finally move his joints at least a bit now. His voice box was pretty much shot, but neither we nor the company would be able to come up with enough money to fix that. So when we re-open… Foxy will still be behind the curtains…

I sighed and rolled over with a blanket on me. I set my alarm for ten pm to get ready for when Alice comes back, then drifted off into my subconscious once again.


	5. Night 2

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. The air was thick and musty. I could smell a strange scent, as if something was rotting. I blinked a few times and sat up, I was on a hospital bed? My head whipped around in all directions, basic white walls and cream tile decorated the small room. I slowly lifted myself off the bed and walked towards the pine door. As soon as I put my hand on the knob, a piercing scream echoed throughout the building.

In a flash I was knocked back against a cabinet as the door flew open. the lights in the room flickered and then exploded within the celling. Glass and sparks forcefully shot towards the place I was just standing a moment ago. My heart rate spiked as I ran out of the room and down the hall. The clean white walls and cream tile flickered, as if it was a vision. While it flickered an abandoned hall took it's place. The smell grew stronger, as if the clean hospital was just a cover that couldn't mask the stench and looks of the hall entirely.

Several of the patient rooms slammed shut as the scream intensified from down the hall. I sprinted towards the sound, tripping on loose wires and damaged tiles as I went. The hall seemed like it kept growing. Doors to the other patients rooms slammed shut right before I ran past them. After about a minute my sprint turned into a jog. My lungs felt dry and hurt as I breathed heavily and rapidly. the room was just ten feet way. I slowed down and stood with my arms and hands on my head to breathe better. After a few second I cautiously crept towards the door. I steadied my breathing to calm down as I peeked around the corner. The screaming stopped a minute or two ago. As I peeked in, my heart stopped.

It was ME in the hospital. The one that was screaming was ME.

I felt my legs give out as I took a few steps into the room. I was leaning against the hospital bed as I looked down at myself. I was covered in my own blood, cuts all down my right arm and leg. My face looked tormented, the tears on my face were drying. I was unconscious, I must have passed out because of the pain.

My conscious self jerked my head towards the door as someone else sprinted in. The person hit the side of the door frame and stumbled over to the bed. It was Mike. Crimson blood flowed out from underneath several bandages on his body. His face had blood stains on it, and he looked mortified. As he leaned down towards the bed, I saw two others peeking in from the hallway. One was a younger girl, she looked about 15, had a short stature, and her hair was a yellow-blonde color in a pixie cut. The other one was taller, slender, and really pretty. Her skin was really fair, and she had long white hair with vibrant pink fringe, she looked about my age. The taller one had bandages over her left eye. you could clearly see the tears coming from both of the girls. They both stood back as another figure rushed into the room.

The new person was extremely tall, and had a bandage over his right eye. Fringe above his forehead was a mess, the rest of his hair was pulled into a long pony tail. His hair was copper brown. He ran over to the bedside and silently cried with Mike. He opened his mouth to say something as the room faded to black.

...

I woke up gasping. I quickly ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, it was 10:03pm and I wanted to get that dream out of my head before work. After I showered I decided to write down what happened in the dream. It's always a good idea to write down dreams into a dream journal and then try to see what they represent in your life. After I finished writing about the dream I went out to my car. I checked the time, 11:10pm. I wanted to get there a bit early, it was never a good idea to go late and be in the halls after the building went into power-save-mode. With my silver flashlight in hand, I made my way through the rooms to the small security guard office. Mike glanced at me from the comfy chair.

"Heyo. You ready for tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I am, just don`t act like a jerk tonight okay?"

He shrugged. "I'll try not to, just follow my orders." He replied while nonchalantly sipping something from a black flask. Whatever it was, I hope he didn't get drunk. I'm sure he had enough brains to not do that while on shift though.

We waited as the hands on the analog clock moved along. It was 11:49. It is about a 20 minute drive from my house to here, which means I arrived here at about 11:30 tonight. I turned around in the extra office chair Mike put in here for me, and reached for the tablet inside the cabinet. I held it close to me so it would warm up a bit, using it cold would make the battery drain faster. I looked at Mike, the crowbar was leaning against his chair within hands reach. I looked at the crow bar and thought if it would really cause much damage if he had to ever use it. The animatronics are made of steel, but they are probably rusty in some places. I guess if hit in a weak point their arm could fall off or something. I really wouldn't want to do that if I didn't have to though, it would probably be expensive to fix. I shrugged and flipped the tablet so the other side would start to warm up. I glanced at the clock which just turned to 11:59.

"Get ready princess, it's time." Mike stated in a cold voice.

I shakily let out a deep breath and scooted my chair close to him, but with enough distance to let us both dash to either side if we needed to. I think I caught him glancing over at me with a worried expression, he was probably nervous. Mike picked up the bar with his left hand as I placed the tablet on the table in front of us on it's own little stand. We waited a few minutes for everyone to make their move.

I glanced at the clock, it was 12:49, no one had moved yet! I didn't even see Freddy up on stage when the other two moved out. Bonnie and Chica just stood on stage, staring at the ground. I have never seen them do that before. I tapped through the cameras, just to make sure they weren't trying to fake us out, and Freddy would be right next to us or something. I glanced over at Mike, he was glaring at the crowbar in his hand. He was gripping the crowbar so tight that his knuckles were white. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't want to make noise to attract the animatronics.

I tapped his shoulder and raised my eyebrows slightly at him, hopefully he got what I was trying to get across without talking. He shook his head and waved his hand, signaling that it was nothing. I gave him a skeptical look before returning my attention to the cameras. Chica was looking straight at the camera now, I jumped from the sudden movement. Bonnie looked up soon after. It was like they were staring through the camera, out of the tablet, and to Mike. I shifted the tablet towards me, and their gaze bore into mine. It didn't seem like a malicious gaze like Freddy's. It seemed like they were tying to figure me out. I shook my head, great, weird dreams and now I'm trying to rationalize these robots. I really need to relax.

After a few minutes I heard something I was really hoping I wouldn't. Heavy slow mechanical footsteps. I put the tablet back on the table as I watched Freddy stomp up onto the stage, taking his place in the center. Chica and Bonnie's gazed returned to the ground as they closed their eyes. I felt like there was something going on. Freddy's head slowly panned up to the camera as he opened his mouth into what looked like a malicious grin. My heart sped up, not in a good way, as I heard his deep chuckle ring throughout the building. Something was definitely up. I jumped slightly as Mike grabbed the tablet and glared back at the bear. I felt the tension thick in the air as I watched them.

I took the position as watch of the doors. Mike clearly wanted to watch the cameras for now, and I wasn't going to fight him for it. I glanced out of the door, this place really made me uncomfortable at night. I scooted back into the room as Mike stood up and looked at me.

"I need you to stay here. Do not move unless I tell you to through the speaker or unless you hear me yell for you to leave." His voice was stern and commanding, like a military dad talking to his son in a disciplinary manner.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"No where important, just stay here." He placed the tablet down on the table and turned to leave the room.

I grabbed the edge of his short sleeve. "...But I don't want you to go. It's not safe out there!" I argued quietly.

Mike sighed and looked down at me. "Trust me, I'll be fine. And if you don't think you can do this, then go out to your car now. Trust me when I say that this night will not be easy." His eyes were hard yet concerned.

I shook my head, there was no way I was going to leave him here alone.

"Then buck up, Princess. Stay alert and listen to what I say." He grabbed my hand in his and leaned down closer to me. "Whatever you do, do not disobey my commands if something happens... do you understand?"

I slowly nodded my head. I could feel that he was extremely serious. I didn't want him to be though. I didn't want tonight to be serious and scary; I wish it could be a little more relaxed like the first night. I knew something was going on, and it was just setting off a small anxiety attack in my chest. I tried to calm down my breathing.

Mike stared at me. "Do you understand?" He asked in a firmer voice. He obviously needed me to do something more than nod my head.

"Yes, I understand." I replied looking him in the eyes.

He nodded and patted me on the head, then turned and left the room. I watched him walk down the west hall and slip into Pirate's Cove. I saw Freddy's eyes follow Mike as he walked. Bonnie and Chica also stared at him. After Mike disappeared into the cove, Freddy's eyes snapped to me while the other two stared at the ground. I couldn't help but get the feeling like they were guilty puppies, staring at the ground right before their owner yelled at them because they did something. I could clearly tell in this situation that Freddy was the head honcho of this place. I continued to stare at the stage from the door; I didn't want to waste camera battery when I could just look outside.

I waited for a few minutes, and then Freddy raised his right arm slightly. A few seconds later Bonnie moved from his spot on stage and advanced through the party room. It was like Freddy was calling the shots, he told everyone when and where to move. Bonnie continued to stare at the ground while he moved. I can't help but shake the feeling that he didn't want to move or something. Okay, I know robots aren't capable of human emotion and thought, but these just feel different from other robots. They just seem so real, like they have human personalities. That could just be my imagination talking though; I used to read a lot of Sci-Fi books when I was in high school, mostly about robots that became self-aware.

I took a deep breath as Bonnie dashed across the room and into another room. Freddy twitched his left hand, and Chica began to move as well. I stared at the cameras while Freddy continued to grin at me. My stomach was a ball of anxiety as I flipped through the different cameras. I spotted Chica and Bonnie in rooms, but they didn't move much. Every so often they would switch rooms, but they never came closer to me, this was really strange.

...

I slipped into Pirate Cove and looked up at the tall animatronic in his default position. Foxy was standing up tall, with his head turned towards the ground. His eyes were closed but I could hear the faint hum of the mechanisms inside him. His switch in his back panel was on, and he wasn't in sleep mode. This was the night that he would become active. I really hope he would treat Alice the way he treated me. That's why I was here.

"Listen buddy. That girl in the office doesn't know a thing. Just think of her as an innocent kid, protect her from Freddy and the others. I know Bonnie and Chica don't want to hurt her right now, Freddy is commanding them to move. If you can hear me, please nod or something." I pleaded the tall fox.

Slowly his head started to nod. His eyes opened and he looked down at me. His left arm extended as he attempted to pat my shoulder lovingly. It felt like he was tapping me awkwardly since his joints could not move that well, but I understood what he was trying to do. I smiled up at him slightly, and attempted to hug him quickly. I checked my watch, about ten more minutes before he would be set in roaming mode automatically. Freddy still had an hour to go before he could move. Each animatronic had specific roaming times during the night. I needed to protect Foxy and Alice, it was going to be difficult. As long as Freddy did not get involved it would be fine.

I saw Foxy's eyes begin to light up, that meant he had about two more minutes before his joints unlocked completely. I noticed Felix oiled him and cleaned his joints, hopefully he would be able to get around more now. I quickly exited the cove, but was met face to face with Chica. Her eyes were wide as her beak fell open. A slight growl emanated from her voice box. It was not vicious, it was a warning. She would not be in control of herself for much longer. There are periods of time where the animatronics spirits take them over, and their feelings of hate and violence are the only things that control them. Lately it seems like that is all Freddy is drove by. Bonnie and Chica occasionally have outbursts and attack, Foxy has only ever been violent twice the entire time I have known him. Honestly if there is anyone you don't want to see violent, it's Foxy. When he is truly consumed by the rage of his spirit, he is twelve times more terrifying than Freddy and Golden put together. I quickly ran back down the corridor into the Security Office.

"Get ready, things are about to get serious." I said as I planted myself into my chair.

I kept my ears open to any little sound I could. The main thing I could hear right now was Alice trying to calm herself. She was staring at the tablet, her breaths short and quick. I took the tablet from her and put it on the table. I reached back to her and held her hand for a minute to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, just listen to what I say." I calmly whispered, looking straight at her.

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. She stared at the screen while I covered the doors. The battery percentage was at 82%, and it was 2:30 am. I felt like everything would be okay for about an hour at least.

...

I think I could consider myself relatively calm right now. I couldn't hear my pulse pounding in my ears anymore, and it didn't hurt slightly when I breathe. I removed my hand from Mike's as I put both of them in my lap. My face was probably slightly red from that… I'm so awkward around people. I felt him glance over at me, and then return to observing the hallways. I watched Chica and Bonnie return to the stage. Freddy had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in a sleeping mode or something. After about three minutes all of the lights flickered in the building, and the trio snapped their heads up to the cameras. Their eyes were glowing in their specified colors. All of them seemed more intimidating, as though they were angry.

Bonnie was the first to move from his spot. As he moved through the rooms, all I saw was his red eyes staring into each camera. Chica followed soon after. I switched to the party room camera to see Freddy staring at the camera, but not smirking this time. I saw something strange from the corner of the camera, the curtains from the Pirate Cove looked like they moved. I switched to the Pirate Cove cam, and saw a nose poking out through the curtains. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the camera. Who was hiding in there and what was their pattern? Were they as menacing as Freddy? What were they going to do? I began to calm myself down again as Mike slowly touched my arm in a comforting manner, making sure I saw that it was him so I wouldn't scream.

"Don't worry about that one. I'll keep an eye on him. He comes down the west hall and he doesn't attack normally." Mike whispered.

I nodded and returned to the search for the other two. Chica moved into the end of the east hall. Bonnie was switching between the Party Room and the closet. I looked at the time, it was 3:15am. I switched back to the Pirate Cove cam, a Fox looking animatronic was sticking half of his head out at the camera. His one eye glowed a faint gold. Even though Mike said that he was a good animatronic, I couldn't help but panic a little. He was really tall, even peeking out of the curtain he seemed taller than Freddy. It seemed like he was exiting the curtains very slowly. I checked back with the other two, Bonnie was now in the West hall and Chica moved back into the Party Room. I clicked to the stage and noticed Freddy's eyes were starting to glow a faint blue. That was concerning. Mike rolled over to the camera and stared at it.

"Remember, listen to me if anything happens." Mike repeated once more as he rolled over to the West hall door.

I nodded, yeah I remember. He only said it about every ten minutes it seemed like. I clicked on the camera, Chica was suddenly in the East hall corner. I gasped and rolled over to the door, I clicked on the light and I saw her staring at me. I almost forgot to breathe as I slammed the door shut and began to shake a little. This was really scary. I checked the time, 4:10am, a little less than 2 hours to go. It seemed like everyone was getting really active the later it got. Mike looked over at me, then slammed his own door shut. Bonnie must have shown up. We clicked the lights occasionally, but they were still there. I checked the battery, it was at 37%! How did it go down so quickly! We still had about two hours left! They still did not want to leave though. All of the sudden I heard light but fast footsteps run down the West hall. There was one bang noise on the door, and then the sounds of metal colliding. Was there an animatronic fight going on or something? After about two minutes the fight or whatever stopped. I looked at the Party Room camera to see Bonnie back on the stage, there was a snag of cloth on his left arm. I motioned to Mike to let the door up, we were at 34% now.

I checked the time again, 4:50am. Chica left around 4:20am. That drained a lot of the battery from the door being closed for so long. I continued to check the camera every two minutes or so, but I wanted to conserve as much power as I could. I checked the Party Room, everyone was there… except Freddy. I frantically checked all of the cameras in a panic, not noticing that he was right outside the door.

I sighed as I looked out the West hall door. Nothing had happened for about 20 minutes now, something must be up.

"A-Ah…F-Fr…"

...

I looked to my right to see Alice stunned and staring out of the door. FREDDY WAS RIGHT THERE. I darted out of my chair and slammed the door closed as Freddy reached for Alice's neck. He took a step into the room as his grin grew and a menacing chuckle came from his throat. His felt fingers grazed her neck as they slowly began to tighten. I picked up the crowbar with my right hand and slammed it into his wrist joint. His hand immediately went slack and he slowly retracted it to himself. The sleep mode I put him in earlier was still slightly in effect, his motions were slowed down like he was drugged. His face turned into a glare as I touched the button to close the door. The door slammed shut as I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear as she began to tear up. I understand why, Freddy was pretty scary. I darted over to the other door and closed it as well. I turned off the entire camera system, hoping that we could just have the doors closed for the rest of the night. There was about fifteen minutes left.

I turned to Alice and swung her chair around to face me, then pulled her into a hug. She silently cried into my shoulder as I sat against the cabinet on the ground. She curled into my chest as I wrapped one arm protectively around her. I used my other hand to rub her back, hoping to soothe her. I put my chin on her head as I stared out the window at Freddy. His grin widened as he saw me holding her, he knew I cared for her, and he would use that against me.

I looked down at her, we had two minutes left and 7% battery. I think we were going to make it. I pulled her against me tighter as her crying began to slow down a bit. I sighed in relief as the clock hit 6:00am, and the power reset. I heard Freddy's footsteps retreat to the front stage as the lights in the building brightened. I looked down at her again, she wasn't moving, or didn't want to move. I doubt she wanted to go back out in those halls.

"Hey. We made it, Princess." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

I felt her nod. Yep. She was still scared. I hooked my finger under her chin and wiped her eyes with my hand…. This was the first time I really got to look at her. Her royal blue eyes seemed even bluer due to the redness of the whites of her eyes. She had really light skin, with a few light freckles on her nose. I frowned slightly as she sniffed and buried her face back into my chest again. She was really scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly as I tried to stand up.

She shook her head.

I sighed. "You'll never be able to drive home in this state… come on." I helped her stand up as I gathered our things into one bag, slinging it across one of my shoulders. I picked her up bridal style, and her eyes widened. I smirked.

"Come on, Princess. You're going to bunk with me tonight." I said as I exited the Security Office.

She closed her eyes and got as close to me as possible. I walked as quickly as possible out to my car, and opened the passenger door for her. She just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Nope, no avoiding it darling. You're coming with me; you're not fit to be operating a car right now. You can have my bed and I'll have the futon." I closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

She put on her seatbelt and looked over at me. "You don't have to do this you know…"

I looked back over at her. "Yeah, I know that… but I am."

And with that I put the car in drive and went towards my apartment. Once we arrived I looked over to see her fast asleep. Like, really asleep. I poked her face and everything. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, slung the bag over my shoulder, and carried her to my apartment. I put out a large shirt for her on the desk, along with some basketball shorts close to her size that was my sisters. I put a bottle of water next to her on the nightstand too. So hopefully if she woke up she would put the night clothes on or whatever she needed to do. I closed the door half way and put a nightlight on. I changed into pajama pants, washed my face, and went to sleep on the pull out bed futon.

...

I woke up in a panic. I had a dream about Bonnie chasing me around the Party Room. I calmed down my breaths and looked around… where was I? I looked over to my right to see a bottle of unopened water on a bedside table. On my left was a shirt and shorts laid out on a desk. I hesitantly got up from the bed I was on, and wandered out of the room. I looked out into what was a living room and saw Mike asleep on the couch. Oh that's right, I was at his house. I looked at the digital clock on the cable box, it was 7:44 am. I turned around and went back into the bed room. I took off my shirt and pants, replacing them with the comfy shirt and shorts. I was glad, when I woke up I was pretty warm. I walked back over to the bed and curled up under the poofy sheets. Mike was a really nice guy. I'll have to do something to thank him for this.


End file.
